


Lightning and Hellfire

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Branding, Burns, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley has ptsd, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Teasing, That is a tag god bless, Wings, aziraphale is Sexy fight me, bottom!Crowley, post-not-pacolypse, they are in love, top!aziraphale, touch of angst, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “ Is this okay?” Aziraphale asked shakily.“Yeah,” Crowley breathed. “Yeah, angel, it’s okay.” He swallowed. “Are you sure? With me?”“I’ve never been more sure, and I’ve never wanted anyone else.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	Lightning and Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it with some smut but this time it’s very very feels-heavy. A bit of angst: warning for burns and branding mentions. 
> 
> This was so so fun to write, if you enjoy, comments would absolutely make my day.   
> I would also love some requests for other fics with these two.
> 
> Thank you for reading :3

It was a quiet night in the bookshop. Well, it was almost always a quiet night as far as customers went. But it was particularly calm tonight, as Aziraphale had finally gotten around to finishing up the new bedroom. He’d been meaning to complete one ever since the Not-pocalypse and the beginning of...well, he supposed it would be called a relationship—between himself and Crowley. It wasn’t for the purposes of, erm, physical things (although Aziraphale would never say no). It was primarily for Crowley. Aziraphale knew the demon so loved sleep, even though he didn’t need it. It was lovely to be able to have him over and provide a place for him to stay overnight.

It was a room Aziraphale took particular pride in. It was complete with a fireplace, a bookshelf, and a bed big enough for a demon and angel to relax in together.

Like tonight.

Crowley lay curled up against Aziraphale’s side as the angel quietly read a book. Lamplight played golden games across his face and caught on his sunglasses. Even though it was only the two of them, his insecurities kept him wearing them almost always. Aziraphale absently wished he could help that.

Coming to a decision, he closed the book and placed it on the nightstand beside him. Then he turned to Crowley and placed a soft kiss to his lips. The little happy sound Crowley made against him lit him up. Pulling back, Aziraphale gently took the glasses from Crowley’s face and folded them. There was surprise and faint embarrassment in those amber eyes as Crowley blinked up at him. “You have beautiful eyes,” Aziraphale explained, cupping Crowley’s cheek. “I wish you’d let me see them more.”

Crowley went pink in the ears. “Yeah, well,” he stammered, “you’re the only one who thinks that.”

“I’m the only one who matters,” Aziraphale decided, prompting a warm chuckle. Aziraphale smiled. He loved making Crowley laugh. It wasn’t always easy. His gaze flicked over his demon, all long limbs and flaming hair. His mood suddenly sobered. He stroked his thumb across Crowley’s cheekbone. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked, not because he needed to but because he wanted to see the way Crowley’s eyes went hazy.

Crowley nodded, already leaning in to meet Aziraphale halfway. It was a deeper kiss than before, Aziraphale nudging Crowley’s mouth open with his own to taste him. A slight gasp met his lips and Crowley lifted a hand into Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale took his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt Crowley’s fingers curl, pulling at his hair and suddenly it was overwhelming. Before he could question his actions, he pushed against Crowley’s shoulder to press him into the mattress. He leaned over him, breaking the kiss with wide, nervous eyes and a flush across his face. Crowley gazed up at him, looking very vulnerable and a question in his yellow eyes.

“Is this okay?” Aziraphale asked shakily.

“Yeah,” Crowley breathed. “Yeah, angel, it’s okay.” He swallowed. “Are you sure? With me?”

“I’ve never been more sure, and I’ve never wanted anyone else.”

Minutes later, Aziraphale was shirtless and drunk on Crowley’s kisses. Crowley had insisted on undressing him the “human” way, undoing each button with reverence that made Aziraphale blush.

It wasn’t enough.

He hooked a finger in the collar of Crowley’s shirt. “I want to see you too, love,” he murmured.

A tinge of pink colored Crowley’s cheeks. “Okay.” And his shirt and jacket miracled away in an instant.

Aziraphale was caught between annoyance and awe. “You said you wanted—“

“I know,” Crowley cut in, voice breathy. He cupped Aziraphale’s jaw, leaning their foreheads together. “But I need you to touch me.”

Those words on his tongue made Aziraphale’s heart pound out of rhythm. He ran his hands up along Crowley’s ribcage, over the curves of his collarbones. The urge to kiss him there was overwhelming, so he did, scraping his teeth a little against skin. Crowley let out a tiny sound, clutching at Aziraphale’s shoulder blades. Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley’s back, but when he heard a sharp inhale, he paused. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Crowley had turned his face away from him. “Ah—my lower back,” he said flatly. “I’ve gotta. Mark. From hell. Doesn’t feel great to touch.”

Aziraphale’s chest tightened in anger, but he swallowed it down. “May I?” he asked, hands gentle where they held Crowley.

Meeting his eyes again for a moment, Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale skimmed his fingertips lower and his right hand came into contact with scar tissue. He knew it immediately as a burn. Had hell _branded_ him? He wanted to cry or annihilate the scum who did it. But he only reached up with his other hand to cradle Crowley’s cheek. “Oh, my dearest,” he breathed, and felt Crowley shiver. “They will never touch you again while I breathe.”

Crowley surged forward, lips crashing into his, and Aziraphale was lost. He wanted him, he needed him, this demon he’d loved for centuries. He slipped his tongue into Crowley’s mouth and slid a hand between his legs.

The _sound_ Crowley made then would’ve made Aziraphale take him to bed a century earlier than this.

He forgot himself—He shoved Crowley back into the mattress, bracing himself on one forearm while fumbling with Crowley’s belt. A desperate shaking entered Crowley’s hands as he hurriedly got Aziraphale’s pants open as well and shoved them down to his knees. His thigh pressed up between Aziraphale’sand Aziraphale couldn’t bite back his whimper. “I—I need you, now, love,” he rasped, and he ditched the human method to simply vanish Crowley’s clothes off.

The demon gasped sharply, clinging to Aziraphale’s shoulders at the sudden press of skin on skin. Aziraphale ran a hand over the apex of Crowley’s thighs and was only mildly surprised to find that he had a traditionally female sex. Crowley bit his lip. “I like it sometimes,” he explained.

Aziraphale smiled and placed a kiss to Crowley’s jaw. “That’s perfectly fine with me,” he murmured, dragging his lips down Crowley’s neck. His tongue found his pulse point to taste his heart racing.

He used his knee to part Crowley’s legs, and Crowley arched his back. “Oh, _angel_ ,” he gasped, and Aziraphale had never heard anything so beautiful. Crowley ran his hands up and down Aziraphale’s chest, before gripping his shoulders and rolling his hips up into him.

Aziraphale shuddered from head to toe. “ _Crow_ ley,” he near-moaned. “I need—“

“I’m ready,” Crowley interrupted breathlessly. He hooked a leg around Aziraphale’s waist, wanting and the most _tempting_ thing Aziraphale had seen in a long long time.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest, not wanting to hurt him, but Crowley shook his head. “Miracle,” he said, and Aziraphale blushed furiously. Crowley shifted his hips and rolled his shoulders back against the bed, as though he needed some kind of friction. “I’ve waited so long,” he confessed. “I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Aziraphale’s heart felt as though it would burst. He kissed Crowley’s forehead. “All right then,” he whispered. “Whatever you want, absolutely anything, I’d give you, my demon.”

Even with Crowley’s assurance, Aziraphale took great care in lining himself up and then, slowly, beginning to push into him. He immediately had to grit his teeth to keep his composure. He hadn’t done this in quite some time, and certainly never with someone so cherished as Crowley. It made the wonderful heat of it, the slide of bodies, all the more intoxicating.

Crowley gave a soft cry, angling himself to take Aziraphale deeper. His nails were no doubt leaving marks in Aziraphale’s back right now.

Aziraphale made himself stop once he was fully inside of him, allowing time for Crowley to adjust and breathe. He took the time to stroke Crowley’s messy hair, watching him shiver beneath him. Crowley curved a hand around the back of Aziraphale’s neck, thumb grazing his Adam’s apple. His irises had filled up all the whites of his eyes, and black scales flickered over his shoulders. “I love you,” he murmured, wrapping his other leg around Aziraphale’s waist. He had to swallow hard when the action pulled Aziraphale deeper. “God, Aziraphale, I love you so much.”

Aziraphale’s chest blossomed with warmth and he could feel himself glowing soft gold. His back tingled with the sensation of wings wanting to break out. “I love you too, more than anything,” he whispered, and now he moved, pulling back before rocking into Crowley.

They both moaned, and Aziraphale bowed his head. He was suddenly aware that he still had his pants around his knees but that somehow just made it all the more arousing. He started a lazy pace, in and out, relishing the slide of them joined. Crowley was panting already, fingers locked in blonde fluffs of Aziraphale’s hair and almost sparking pain. He raised his hips to meet Aziraphale’s movements and the angle changed to hit something that made him throw his head back. “ _Ssssatan_ , ‘m not gonna _lassst_ ,” he groaned out. He caught his lower lip in his teeth, canines morphed into fangs.

The sight of Crowley losing control over his demonic features fractured Aziraphale’s willpower. He gave a harder thrust forward, harder than he’d intended, pushing Crowley up the mattress. “I’m sorry—“

“Do _not_ apologize, do that again,” Crowley snapped, and damn if Aziraphale didn’t hurry to obey him.

He moved faster, grinding into Crowley with high-pitched whines at every motion. He was actually glowing now, casting a warm light across Crowley under him and catching in his eyes. “ _Sshit_ —“ Crowley reached up, palm flat against the headboard and pressed his cheek into the sheets. His chest heaved with needy, open-mouthed breaths and Aziraphale almost came undone.

His wings materialized, extending out over them and tips grazing the walls of the room. Crowley’s gaze raked over them, a look of adoration softening his expression. Then a touch of his old mischief lit in his eyes. “Getting desperate?” he asked quietly, a slight smirk curling his mouth. Then Aziraphale flattened a hand on his lower back and yanked him up into the next thrust. The smirk fell right off his face as he scrabbled for a grip on Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Fuck.”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Aziraphale purred, and Crowley’s muscles tensed around him.

“How’re you so ssexy?”

Oh god. “Angels can be, _ah_ —tempting too, Crowley.”

“Yeah, but you’re taking me apar— _mnngh_.” Crowley’s nails raked up Aziraphale’s back as Aziraphale reached down to press his fingers to Crowley’s clit. “If you keep that up—“

“I intend to,” Aziraphale returned, playful and on fire and so hopelessly in love.

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley growled, and heat shot straight down Aziraphale’s spine.

He couldn’t hold back at all anymore, but Crowley didn’t seem to mind. He tightened his legs around Aziraphale’s waist, whimpering, gasping, _more, more, more_ and _my angel, gorgeous thing, mine, all mine._ Aziraphale took his chin in his hand and kissed him, messy and deep. Crowley’s tongue pressed up into his and dear god in heaven, it was _forked_.

“ _I love you,_ ” Aziraphale moaned, and he came with a shuddering, blooming light across the room. The bedside lamp lit up like lightning, his wings spread wide and knocking books off of shelves.

It pushed Crowley over the edge, crying out Aziraphale’s name as he arched up. Jet scales rippled across his shoulders and collarbones, and the lamp sizzled out into darkness. But the fireplace flaredhellfire, backlighting Aziraphale in white-hot blue. He would’ve been concerned if he wasn’t busy gaping at how incredibly beautiful unhinged pleasure looked on Crowley’s face. Nobody— _nobody_ —had ever made Crowley look like this, no one else would ever take him apart like this. Only Aziraphale.

He didn’t know whether that made him want to hold him or make love to him until he could only remember the word _angel_.

Breathing heavily, Aziraphale pulled out with infinite care. Any mess was miracled away, as were the now-constricting pants around his legs. Crowley gave a small sound at the loss, flopping back against the pillows. He looked wrecked, ginger hair wild and pupils dilated. Aziraphale was very tempted to ravish him again.

But that wasn’t what was needed right now. He folded his wings and they disappeared, leaving only a few feathers littering the sheets. Tilting to the side, he settled beside Crowley with a long exhale. Crowley was instantly against him, nuzzling into his neck and draping an arm over his waist. His tattoo was glowing, Aziraphale realized with delight.

Crowley hummed. “That was....”

“Quite.” Aziraphale smiled as Crowley chuckled against him. He traced Crowley’s tattoo with a fingertip. “I’m so lucky,” he whispered, emotions quickly welling up in his throat.

Crowley turned to look at him and brought a hand up to Aziraphale’s cheek. “Yeah,” he said fondly. And then, “you got to fuck me into your silk sheets.”

Aziraphale spluttered, face on fire, and gave Crowley a push in the shoulder. “Crowley!” he scolded, as Crowley laughed. Aziraphale hmphed, feeling the loss of his earlier confidence in the face of a devilish Crowley. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Oh, don’t look at _me_ , angel.” Crowley lowered his voice to a husky growl, lashes low over his eyes. “You’re the one who spent the last hour sinning _very_ thoroughly with a demon.”

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped open. Of all the things— He abruptly splayed his hand over Crowley’s chest putting some of his weight into him. He leaned over him and felt Crowley’s breath hitch. “You weren’t quite so smug when I was inside of you,” he said casually, “but we could go again and see how composed you are then.”

Crowley let out a little whimper. “You have no idea the things you do to me.”

“Actually, I do,” Aziraphale chirped, and pecked Crowley’s nose sweetly. “I just witnessed it.”

It was Crowley’s turn to stutter incoherently, as Aziraphale settled down next to him again. Grumbling half-heartedly, he cuddled up against him and had the sheets drape over them with a snap of his fingers. The fireplace died to comforting embers, light dancing over the ceiling and bed.

Aziraphale sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Crowley’s waist. He supposed he would indulge in sleep this once, if it meant he’d wake up next to his demon.

Crowley’s lips met his, kissing him softly in the dark. “I really do love you, you know,” he whispered.

Aziraphale touched their noses together. “I would Fall for you,” he told him, and the weight of that word wasn’t lost on Crowley. He nestled in closer, under Aziraphale’s chin, and kissed his collarbone.

“Night, angel,” he mumbled sleepily.

Aziraphale closed his eyes. “Goodnight, my dearest.”

Crowley didn’t have nightmares and Aziraphale didn’t wake up alone.


End file.
